Out of Darkness
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: This is a Jarly centered fic, but I had to sacrifice Jax as the bad guy sorry... Takes place along with current sl sort of...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Ok, I don't not like Jax but I had to make someone the bad guy and since I am a Sonny lover he had to be the sacrifice… Oh, this is going to be Jarly… because who else could save her?

Chapter 1

Carly did know when Jax started to change. But something had happened to the good and gentle man that she had married.

These days he was angry more often that not and ready to pick a fight with her over anything whether it was something big or small

Sighing she looked in the mirror, she had taken great care with her make-up and had even went and bought a new dress. She wanted tonight to be special because she intended to make Jax an offer he couldn't refuse.

The boys had gone over to Sonny's, happy to escape the strange atmosphere that had settled over the house. So Carly had worked her magic and candlelight lit up the dining room in a romantic glow, a nice romantic dinner sat on the table ready to be served.

Smiling she dabbed a tiny bit of perfume at the base of her neck. Now all she needed was her husband to come home. She had plans tonight and she hoped he would be pleasantly surprised. It was six in the evening and that meant Jax would walk through that door ant any minute…

Four hours later the most of the candles had burnt out and the dinner sat untouched and cold on the table.

Carly had given and broke up a bottle of wine though she hadn't intended to drink tonight. In disgust she had given up and leaving everything out she had finally gone to bed.

Lying in bed she heard the front door open and shut. The minutes it took for Jax to come up to the bedroom drug on endlessly, but finally she heard his foot steps on the stairs.

Rolling over she turned on the light beside the bed.

Jax looked at her as he set his drink on the dresser, "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting."

"That's it? You had a meeting and you couldn't bother to call me and say you would be late?" Carly asked calmly.

"What you think I'm lying to you?" Jax asked irritably.

Carly climbed out of the bed and walked toward him with a smile.

"No, baby, I just am a little disappointed, I had dinner all ready… the mood was set." Carly purred seductively.

"I said I was sorry…" Jax gentled just enough to let Carly wrap her arms around his neck.

"I just put a lot of effort into tonight… No boys, no work… just us…" Carly started to say, but Jax surprised her by grabbing her wrists tightly and prying her arms from around his neck.

"I said I was sorry, now drop it…"

"Ow! You're hurting me… Let me go!" Carly tried to pull away and ended up falling back against the dresser, her arm hitting the side.

"Oh god, Carly, are you ok?" Jax asked in concern as he reached out to help her.

"Don't! Don't touch me…" Carly winced as she rubbed her arm and wrists.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just tired and it's been a long day."

Carly walked over to a drawer and started pulling out clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked in bewilderment.

"What I am doing is_ leaving_ _you_… this is the second time you have grabbed me like a maniac…" Carly explained as she pulled a T-shirt over her pajama top.

"Quit being childish and get in bed…" Jax growled as he stalked toward her.

"Forget it. You are being an ass and I don't have to put up with... agh!" Carly screamed as Jax grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed.

"For better or worse you are _my wife_ and you aren't going anywhere."

Carly's eyes stung with unshed tears, "You're crazy… you've lost your mind…"

"Crazy? Is it crazy for a man to expect a little understanding from his wife? Did you nag Sonny like this? Is that why he ran around on you?" Jax taunted cruelly.

"Sonny would never, ever get violent… I should've listened to him…" Carly was so angry she didn't think about the consequences as she got off the bed and reached for the phone.

Grabbing the phone from Carly's hands he threw the receiver against the wall.

"Who in the hell do you think you are calling? Sonny, whose happily banging his latest piece of ass? Or better yet Jason, the one who hasn't bothered to even call or come by in the last month?"

Carly stood staring at Jax in anger and weighed her options. First choice was running for the door, second choice was running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Taking note of the fact that a man over a foot taller than her and at least sixty pounds heavier than her stood between her and the door, she chose option number two. It was better to run away and live to fight another day she decided as she sprinted for the bathroom.

Jax hadn't been prepared to chase her so he missed catching her as she slammed the door in his face.

"Carly, open the door! Open the damn door…" Jax bellowed as he pounded on the door in anger.

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Carly screamed as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, tears of frustration running down her face. How could she have been so wrong?

"Please, baby, I am so sorry… you know me… you know I would never hurt you, I just am under so much pressure…" Jax pleaded.

"That's what you said when you elbowed me in the ribs three nights ago _on accident_… Just go away and leave me alone." Carly grabbed a glass jar of bath beads and threw it against the door in anger. She should've left that night when he hadn't felt like being cuddled in bed so he had accidentally thrown an elbow giving her a huge bruise on her ribs.

For a moment everything was silent and Carly had thought she had won. Slowly she stood up and started to walk toward the door.

Before she could get there a loud crash and flying debris sent her to her knees covering her head in protection.

"God damn it! You are my wife and you will respect me!" Jax thundered as he knocked down the remaining pieces of wood that had once been the bathroom door.

Carly started to back away slicing her hand on the glass from the bath beads, but she didn't even notice, her only thought being to get away from the man coming toward her.

Grabbing Carly by the shoulders he threw a punch that connected with her jaw. In a daze she started to sink to her knees, pain shooting through her jaw and face.

Jax laughed hatefully threw her over his shoulder, "You said you were in the mood, huh? Well, I'm in the mood to show you how to treat your husband."

Carly groaned as Jax headed back into the bed room, throwing her down on the bed, he tore open her shirt and fell on top of her. She tried to fight, but between her head spinning and her hands bleeding she never had a chance.

"Please… Jax… don't… don't do this." She pleaded as she sobbed uncontrollably.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears and what had once been a beautiful act of love became her worst nightmare.

"


	2. Chapter 2

This section ended up almost ten pages- so I had to do some editing… and made another chapter to be out soon… Opinions needed? I had to ask myself why in the hell would Carly stay??? The Carly we know and love would kick-A before she let this happen so… I am messing with some ideas- let know what you think….

Chapter 2

Groaning she slowly opened her eyes. Every muscle in her body hurt and she felt as though a truck a run her over. She tried to stifle her gasp as she lifted a hand to her face.

The room was silent and she prayed that Jax had left the house. Holding her breath she tried to listen for signs of life, but her heart beat was so loud she wasn't sure what was real and what noises were her mind playing tricks on her.

Wincing she pulled herself up and off the bed. Fighting back the pain in her arms and head she tiptoed over to the dresser and pulled out the first pair of jean and T-shirt she could find. Shoes meant going into the bathroom and she wasn't about to waste precious time going back in there, so barefooted she headed to the stairs.

Each stepped seemed to creak louder as if to make a point of letting Jax know she was awake and on the move.

Somehow she managed to make it to the bottom step and she wanted to cry with relief because so far her luck had held out… and then she realized her purse, her car keys and her cell phone were all in the kitchen. She would just have to leave on foot. Maybe the neighbor would be home and would let her use the phone… she just wanted out of here…

She was almost to the front door, her heart pounding so loud in her ears that she was sure it could be heard throughout the house.

"Going somewhere?"

Spinning around in surprise Carly stared in horror at her husband.

"I am leaving this house, you can't stop me." She lifted her chin bravely and started backing toward the door.

"You're right… I can't stop you. I suppose you'll run to Sonny and admit you were wrong and that he was right… or maybe you'll go and pound on Morgan's door and wake up the baby, I'm sure he'll appreciate that…"

"Screw you Jax… either way you're a dead man…" Carly bit out as she turned to unlock the door.

An eerie clicking sound froze Carly in her tracks… she'd heard it before and without turning she knew that her own husband had just loaded a bullet into the chamber of a gun.

"You're right… Sonny would only be too happy to get rid of me, but Jason, well; he's got a family to think about now; which come to think about it is something you should also be considering right now… Our family… How do you think the boys are going to feel to find out there mother was attacked and killed in her own home by some unknown assailant?"

"You sick bastard…" Carly dropped her hand from the lock on the door.

"Come here, wife." Jax ordered with a smirk, knowing he had won this round.

Carly turned and slowly walked toward him, her eye on the pistol in his hand. Could she get it away from him? Could she distract him long enough to get away? Her mind worked feverishly on ways to end this nightmare.

"I know what you are thinking…"

"Then I won't have to tell you not to worry about Sonny or Jason because if I get the chance I'll kill you myself." Carly snarled bravely.

"You know, I believe you would." Jax laughed and before Carly could re-act he pistol whipped her so hard that she fell to the ground in an unconscious

Carly flew into a sitting position her stomach lurching uncontrollably. As the drive heaves subsided, the pain in her head took over.

"Aw, are you sick baby? Would you like some water?" Jax asked sweetly.

Carly looked around and tried to figure out her surroundings. They definitely weren't in her house anymore…

"If you wondering where we are I'll be happy to tell you that we are about to take off on a private jet for a lovely undisclosed location… but first you need to make a phone call."

"You are out of your mind…"Carly moaned in agony.

"Maybe, but at the moment if you ever want to see your children again, you will do exactly what I tell you to do." Jax laughed.

"Fine…" Carly took the phone out of his hand angrily, "Just who am I calling?"

"You are going to call Sonny and tell him that we had to go see my mother unexpectedly, she's ill or something to that effect… but don't worry we'll be back in about a week. If you try something, anything… the plane will go down and there will be no survivors, except me of course, but I can disappear easily enough."

For the first time Carly was truly scared of the man sitting next to her. So dialing Sonny's number she tried to control the tears and fear in her voice.

"Sonny? I know it's early… Look, Jax just got a call that his mother is in the hospital… yeah, pretty sick… We're heading to Australia in the next 10 minutes… I'll call you as soon as I know something… thanks for everything…"

"Very good, now come here and give your husband a good morning kiss…"

"Forgive me if, I say the thought of touching you makes me sick…"

"Such hatefulness… Now, I'm just going to give you a little something for the flight…" Jax murmured as he pulled a syringe and vial out of his brief case.

"I'm fine thank you." Carly stated trying to act unconcerned.

"Now we can do this two ways, you can cooperate or I can make you cooperate… It's up to you really, but I think I might enjoy it if you don't." Jax laughed hatefully.

Carly looked for something to throw at him, but unfortunately anything moveable was well out of her range. Screaming in frustration Carly threw herself at him, claws at the ready. He may win, but she was going to go down in fight.

Delighted Jax held her hands away from his face and laughed before he flipped her over and penned her down to the floor.

Sitting on her he only had to use one hand to prepare the syringe and inject it into her soft skin.

Jax got a wicked gleam in his eye as Carly swore and fought with all her strength calling him every dirty name in her vast vocabulary.

"Ah, love, you warm my heart… it's so nice a private back here… it would be a shame to waste it." Leaning toward her he kissed her neck.

Carly felt the drugs kicking in and her body starting to relax, whatever he gave her was working fast. Her body started to become heavy, but her mind was still fairly sharp.

"It's just my body… you can't hurt me…" She muttered as her world started to spin.

Slapping her hard enough to make her focus on his face he growled, "You may not feel it now, but you will later." Smiling he began to unbutton her shirt. He was so aroused by her earlier defiance that he decided he would take what he wanted now and let her fight him the next time…

The trip lasted only a week, but it was long enough for Carly to realize she was truly in hell. Though he kept her doped up most of the time, he would occasionally let the drugs wear off long enough to either get a beating in, feed her, or let her bath. She never did figure out where they were or where they were going. Everything became a blur, but she used every lucid moment trying to plot her escape. She had never been so happy to return to Port Charles in her life. Surely he wouldn't be able to keep her drugged here and she would use any means necessary to escape so that she could kill him later.

Sighing she looked around her bedroom to take inventory of anything that would work in her favor. The bathroom door had been removed completely, there were no mirrors or knick-knacks that could be thrown or broken to make a weapon, and on further inspection she realized that bars had been placed over every window.

"It's good to be home isn't it?" Jax smiled as he came into the room.

"If you are planning to keep me a prisoner here it'll never work…"Carly challenged with a smirk.

"You're right, but these arrangements are just temporary. Soon you will not want to leave me and we can relax a bit."

"You are truly delusional." Carly moved out of his reach and crossed her arms over her chest to control the shaking of her hands.

"Didn't you learn anything on our little vacation?" Jax removed his belt and started to stalk toward her.

Carly knew if she fought him the beating would only be worse and now that he couldn't drug her she would need all over her strength.

Quietly she raised her shirt and lowered herself to her stomach across the bed in submission.

Jax looked at the purple welts on her back and tsked, "Soon you will do whatever I say and I won't have to mark your lovely skin."

Carly felt the first lash and as the tears stung her eyes she let her mind wander to a better time…

She could see herself when she was young and in love with her "boy on the side". She could hear the laughter they had shared over the years ringing in her ears. How many times had Jason saved her?

Please, god, let Jason save me, just one more time… she thought as she winced with the sixth and final lash. It seemed her punishment would be light today.

"Now, I am going to go and check out things at the hotel. I suggest you get some rest…" Jax smiled gently as he ran a hand over her exposed flesh.

Shivering Carly flinched as he touched her tender skin. He was leaving?

Carly watched in astonishment as Jax closed the door behind him. She slowly sat up and held her breathing… only to have her cry out in disappointment as the sounds of locks being slid home penetrated the silence. The bastard had locked her in.


End file.
